


Battle Scars

by kickcows



Series: Ignoct Week 2017 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignoct week 2017, Light Angst, M/M, Scar Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Learning to fight in a training room is one thing, but putting into practice in the real world can lead to mistakes. Mistakes that will put a lasting mark on one’s body.





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ignoct Week 2017 Day 7
> 
> Prompt: Scars/Scar Worship

* * *

Their trip was never supposed to last longer than a few days, a week at most. Get Noctis to Galdin Quay, where they would take a boat over to Altissia, so he could be with the woman he was betrothed to. However, it seemed that the Gods were not with them on their voyage, as they managed to break down the Regalia just as they had reached the outer city limits. And with hardly any money on any of them, that meant that they would have to hunt their way towards more cash, as King Regis had been very specific - “what you have is what you have. I will give you nothing else.” Perhaps their King had known that they would be faced with this exact scenario, which is why he said not to rely on him. And so, the four made camp just outside of Hammerhead, and set off to run a few missions to get some extra cash.

This would be the first time that any of them put their training to actual use, and for the most part - they seemed to fair fine. When Noctis makes his first mistake - getting tossed around by one of the sabertusks -  it makes Ignis’ heart stop. No amount of training could ever prepare him from having to witness his Prince fall in battle. Quick to help him, he goes and performs a move they’d been perfecting over the last couple of months, at his insistence. As soon as he steps in to help, it seems that Noctis loses whatever fear he might have been feeling, and starts to become more vigilant from getting pulled in by the sabertusks.

As they make camp that first night, Ignis sees Noctis pulling off his shirt in the tent, and feels that crippling ache return to his chest, as he sees the visible outcome of his brush with the sabertusks. Walking into the tent, he sees that the Prince is alone, both Gladio and Prompto sitting by the fire, giving their Prince some space. But not him. He won’t given Noctis his space, even if he tries to shut down from him.

“Your Highness.” He clears his throat, as he goes over to where he’s left his bag in their ‘roomy’ tent. “You might one to take one of these.” He digs through it, and finds an elixir. “It will help take any swelling down from the bites you received this afternoon.”

“Thanks, Ignis.” Noctis takes the offered curative, and cracks it in his hand, the magic of the curative working its way into Noctis’ body. “Does it look as bad as it feels?” He asks, trying to look over his shoulder.

He wants to reach out and touch the now fading marks, but keeps his hand at his side, as he knows that it would not be proper etiquette for him to behave in such a manner. “It looks better than it did when I came in here.” He smiles, and gives a small bow of his head. “Dinner is almost ready. I’ve made a dualhorn steak, since Gladio was so nice to go and kill one for us.”

“Sounds good. I’ll be right out.” Noctis turns back around, the slight glow of the curative still working its way through his system. His eyes linger on his back for a few more seconds, then Ignis takes his leave, and heads back over to the grill, making the final preparations for their first dinner on the road.

***

“NOCTIS!” He shouts, voice carrying across the desert, as he sees a Magitek trooper hook its claws into Noctis, the Prince writhing in pain as he’s dragged backwards. Without thinking, he manifests his daggers, and charges at the trooper, taking off its head with one clean swipe, the Prince falling to the ground. He extends his hand, and helps him up. “You need to be more careful!”

“I’m TRYING!” Noctis shouts back at him, but rather than argue any further, he watches the Prince charge after the Magitek trooper that has got Prompto in its grasp now.

Grabbing onto Gladio’s shoulder, he pulls him towards the fight that Noctis and Prompto are engaged in, managing to take down the rest of the troopers without anyone else getting seriously injured. He grabs one of the curatives he now always carries around with him, and breaks it over Noctis’ back, the green glow spreading over the length of his body. No thanks are exchanged, not that he expects it. All he hopes is that Noctis will take care, because the Magitek troopers have weapons that no one in Lucis has seen, so this is new territory for all of them.

Back at the campsite, he happens upon Noctis alone in the tent again, the Prince pulling a shirt back on over his head. Before it drops, he can see the marks from the attack earlier in the day on his body. Ignis has his own wounds, as no one is perfect in their group when it comes to battling their new foes. “Dinner is almost ready.” He announces himself with the simple remark, and then heads out of the tent, the ache in his chest returning. He hates seeing his Prince like this - it should never have been like this.

***

After the King passes away, it becomes up to Noctis to find his proper birthright. They find the first tomb, thanks to the help of the Marshal, who informs them that they’re scattered over the entire region of Lucis. The first Royal Arms that Noctis inherits - Ignis stands at the entrance with both Prompto and Gladio, and feels his heart stop in his chest.  _This is never going to get any easier_. Seeing the weapon’s ‘ghost’ make its way through Noctis, piercing him through his chest - it looks more painful to him than he knows it is for his Prince.

As it ends, he walks over to him, and places a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright, Your Highness?”

“I’m fine, Ignis.” Noctis looks up at him, having aged far more quickly than he should have with the news of his father’s passing. “I guess we need to get the border taken care of, so we can go find the next tomb, hmm?” The smile on the Prince’s face does not reach his eyes, as he begins to walk away from him.

“Yes, Your Highness.” He nods, and follows him out, standing close by his side as they make their way back to the Regalia.

***

More weapons, more battles. Magitek troopers, beasts, daemons. Daemon attacks are the worst for Ignis, especially if they happen to cross paths with an Ariadne. Watching Noctis get struck by lightning, the yelps he makes unlike any of the noises he makes when he falls in battle - those fights make it unbearable to watch. He always jumps in the moment the shocks begin, trying to at least stop the attack from completely crippling the Prince.

He has his own share of misfortune with the daemons, having been stabbed quite a few times by the Imps and Tonberries, but for the most part, has managed to not become gravely injured. He does make mistakes, generally when he’s trying to make sure he’s paying attention to Noctis’ battles, in case he needs help. Those are the times when he sometimes forgets that he has his own enemies that he must defeat, and winds up needing to take curatives during the battle, in order to stay alert for his Prince.

They decide, after one very late night battling daemons, to retire to one of the nearby motels at the request of Noctis. Ignis concurs, saying that it would do them all some good to find rest on a proper bed for the night, as they had not spent money on lodging since they had gone to Galdin Quay a few weeks prior. He pays for two rooms, and the four head to their rooms. He follows Noctis into their shared room for the night, and sits down on the edge of the bed, groaning a little.

“You want the shower first?” Noctis asks, as he takes a seat on the other bed, flopping backwards, the bed creaking with his weight on it. “Or want me to?”

“I can shower first.” Ignis nods, and stands up, taking off his boots. “I don’t know why we haven’t done this sooner. I’m looking forward to getting some proper rest this evening.”

“Me too, Ignis.” He can hear how tired the Prince is, but doesn’t make a mention of it. “Go shower, before I fall asleep and forget.”

“I shall be quick.” Ignis nods, and heads into the bathroom to get clean for the evening.

True to his word, he is quick. Once he’s finished, he sits down on his bed, and watches Noctis stand up, boots at the end of the bed, just like his, and sees him go into the bathroom. He hears the shower running, and picks up a book he’d stolen from Gladio, wanting to do something with his mind other than read things on his phone.

After fifteen minutes, he sets his book down, and walks over to the bathroom. “Noctis?” He knocks on the door, the water still running. “Are you alright? You didn’t fall asleep in there, did you?” He knocks a few more times. When he doesn’t hear an answer, panic begins to seep into his body.  _No_. He twists the knob, thankful that the Prince has not locked it, allowing him to enter without needing to break down the door. He steps inside, and feels his heart break in his chest.

Noctis is sitting in the shower, knees tucked up to his chest, crying as his forehead rests against his kneecaps. Without even thinking, he gets into the shower with him, and pulls him into his arms, wet arms wrapping tight around his body as Noctis returns the embrace, crying softly near his ear. “Shh….” He whispers, clinging to the Prince, the attraction he feels towards him being pushed to the side as he tries to get him to calm down. “What’s wrong, Noctis…?”

“My body.” Noctis whispers, another choked sob sounds near his ear. “Ignis, my  _body_.”

The Prince pulls away from him, and stands up in the shower, showing Ignis his entire naked form. His eyes do not drop to look at what is below his waist, and instead stare at the marks that cover Noctis’ chest. All of the battles they’ve faced so far, each one taking their toll on Noctis’ body, giving him tiny scars across his chest, arms and back. It is no longer the body of a pampered Prince, but one that has had to grow up faster than he ever should have.

Reaching forward, his fingers brush against the fresh wounds, no doubt received by the daemon battle they’d just managed to get out of before arriving at their motel. “I see nothing wrong with your body, Noctis.” He whispers, hands sweeping over every inch of his skin - the most physical contact he’s ever allowed himself to experience with the Prince. “Your body is beautiful.”

“These scars…” Noctis points at his chest, shaking his head. “I can’t fix these, Ignis. No curative will fix these! I’ve tried!!”

He pulls him close, ignoring how his underwear is now soaking wet, and there’s water splashing onto his glasses. Noctis wraps his arms back around him, sobbing softly against his shoulder. “Never be ashamed of these scars, Noctis. These are a testament of your strong well-being. They are the proof that you are going to be the best King our kingdom has ever seen.”

“Ignis, I…” He pulls back, and sees Noctis looking up at him, the vulnerability on his face making his heart hurt. “No one will ever look at me with these scars and think that.”

Reaching behind him, he turns the water off, and cups his hand against Noctis’ face, making him look up into his eyes. “How can you say that, when I’m standing right here, telling you that you are beautiful.” He takes Noctis’ hand, and places it on one of his newer scars from their battle earlier today. “We  _all_  share the scars of our battles, but we’re still here, aren’t we? We’re still pushing forward, protecting our realm from the evils that the other citizens cannot.  _Never_  be ashamed, Noctis.”

Leaning down, he presses his lips against his, something shutting off in his brain. He knows that crossing this line will not be beneficial to them in the long run, but right now, he knows that his Prince needs this. The returned pressure of Noctis’ lips against his are all he needs. Opening his mouth, he feels Noctis do the same, their tongues touching with a gentle hesitancy, then slowly become more aggressive.

He carries him out of the bathroom, and lays him down on the bed, neither caring that they’re both sopping wet. They’ve been wetter, thanks to the climate of the region, so what’s a little more water on them. Ignis kisses each scar on Noctis’ arms, then takes care to kiss and lavish the ones on his back, paying attention to the ones on his chest last. Each kiss is followed by a soft moan, Noctis’ fingers tugging on his hair. He can feel his arousal, and rather than pay attention to it, he continues to worship his body in the only way he knows how, through his soft kisses and touches.

“The Oracle will be lucky to be your bride,” he whispers, now kissing his thighs, minor scars dotting Noctis’ legs. “She will see the same beauty of your body that I see.”

“I doubt thaaaaahhh…” Noctis’ moan brings a smirk to his lips, as he licks the sensitive area of his inner thigh. “N-No one looks at me the way you do, Ignis.”

Hearing the Prince say that, it makes him stutter for just a brief moment, before he returns to kissing his body. “That is because no one else knows you the way I do.” He whispers, making his way back up to Noctis’ neck. He kisses just below his ear, and speaks softly. “You know that I’ve loved you for a very,  _very_  long time, Noctis.”

“I know.” His head turns towards Ignis’, their lips coming together with another kiss. “T-Tell me it’s going to be okay. That everything is going to be okay…”

“As long as I am by your side, you have nothing to worry about, Noctis. Everything is going to be perfect.” He whispers against his lips. “Now, close your eyes, and allow me to show you just how beautiful your body is.”

“Y-Yes, Ignis. Please…”

He makes love to the Prince that night, charging across the line he’d barely tiptoed over in the shower. Noctis whispers his name over and over, as he does just the same, afraid that if they speak any louder, they’ll be found out. His lips and hands memorize all the scars on Noctis’ body, knowing that there will be many more still to come. For  _all_  of them. But instead of focusing on the future, he focuses on the present, and shares with Noctis the beauty of their journey so far, and how it will all be okay in the end.

The following morning, they walk out together, both seeming a lot lighter than when they had gone to bed. “Seems like you two got the rest that you needed.” Gladio remarks, a grin on his face. “You wanna go eat at Kenny Crow’s?”

“That place has nothing but fat.” Ignis pushes his glasses up onto his nose, but knows that even with his comment, the sound of something fried does sound appealing. “Well, Your Highness? Would you care to eat there today?”

“Please, Noctis??” Prompto asks, coming up to them, looking chipper as well. “Let’s eat there, and then let’s spend the night here again! That bed was amazing, wasn’t it, big guy?” He leans against Gladio’s arm, a large smile on his face.

“You’re too easy to please, kid.” Gladio laughs.

“Yeah, let’s eat there.” Noctis nods. “And we’ll spend another night here. We can afford it right now, right, Ignis?” He turns to look at him, the confidence that had seemed to have disappeared since Galdin Quay has returned to the Prince.

He looks at his wallet, and nods. “I do believe we can manage. We might want to see if there is another hunt in this area, as having more cash is never a problem.”

“Got it.” Noctis starts to walk across the street, the rest of them following behind.

Ignis knows that even though they’ve been on this journey for a few weeks now, he knows it’s not over yet. There is going to be more times when Noctis will fall, and he will be there to help guide and catch him when possible. More scars will be incurred, but they will prevail. They have no other choice.

 


End file.
